The objects of this proposal are to produce antibodies specific for human bladder carcinoma antigens, and to establish whether antibodies are present in these tumors. The method or approach will be to use bladder cancers, fetal bladder, urine, and urine sediment as possible antigenic sources. Each bladder cancer used will be staged; tumors of Stage III and Stage IV will be used. To increase the yield of tumors and provide a reproducible starting material, additional amounts will be obtained by growing the tumors in athymic (nude) mice. Control antisera will be made from normal tissue. By using immunohistologic and soluble antigen-antibody techniques, and radioisotopically labeled tumor cell membranes, it is hoped that a specific antibody-antigen reaction can be demonstrated which is unique for some bladder tumors. If the specific antibody can be made, it will be tested against tumors of all stages, including Stage I and II.